Recently, portable terminals (e.g., smart phones) with novel functions have been developing rapidly, and as the distribution of portable terminals has increases, they have come to play an increasingly important role in people's lives. Typically, these portable terminals have includes optical modules such as cameras. Both front-facing and rear-facing cameras are common in these portable terminals.
Further, as users' needs for portable terminals have gradually diversified, the portable terminals may include waterproof structures around the camera devices in order to prevent external liquids from infiltrating into the interior of the portable terminals and the camera device.
In the related art, waterproof structures of camera lenses may be formed by placing a piece of waterproof tape around a camera hole. In order to secure the waterproof tape within the portable terminal, a mounting space is required for the waterproof tape.